


Party Time

by LoveChilde



Series: Girls' Night Out [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Dancing, Gen, Girls just wanna have fun, Music, Party, The many uses of magic, good times all 'round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troops are gathered, the wine is uncorked, and the music plays. With a little Asgardian help, the party is ON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Happy Purim! None of them belong to be, sadly.
> 
> Art by the wonderful [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar).

“So, this is a Midgard party?” Sif looked around the room, her eyebrow raised. “It’s...quiet?”

“It’s a ladies’ night.” Natasha corrected her, “And we’ve barely gotten started.”

Natasha, along with Sif, Darcy and Jane, were reclining comfortably on white leather couches, sipping sparkling wine and waiting for the others. The private club room (with a private entrance, thank you very much and well done Maria) was tastefully decorated in white, cream and shades of blue, with silvered fixtures here and there. Mellow music was playing, the wine was chilled, the heels were high and the necklines were low. They were set for an excellent night.

“When did Maria say they’d get here? And Pepper?” Jane checked her phone for the third time in ten minutes. 

“She said they’d be here, and I took care of their reason to be late, so I hope sometime soon?” This was why Natasha made a habit of showing up late to social events, even when she didn’t have to be- to avoid the awkward warmup phase. 

“I hear someone coming.” Sif put her wine flute down and reached for her boots- which meant for a weapon. Jane was just reaching out to stop her when the doors were opened and the room was suddenly crowded with women. 

“Whoa, whoa, no attacking!” For women who’d spent the day fighting off slimy aliens and/or coordination the operations of a covert government agency, the women of SHIELD cleaned up nicely for the party. Natasha suspected someone had taken Simmons in hand and forced her to do something about her usual wardrobe choices, but whoever had done it, it’d worked. 

After introductions all around, Nat signalled for the music to be kicked up a notch. Rounds of beer and snacks were shared out, with more wine and cocktails for people who didn’t want beer. 

They were all women used to stress and to being on high alert at all times, and it took them a while to relax. Nat, being in charge of the thing, took the longest, since she was expected the late arrivals.

“Somehow I knew you’d get here before the woman who lives in this city year-round.” She greeted Gamora at the door. If any of the others were startled by having a green alien join them, nobody commented on it. “Booze?”

“God, yes.”

“Make mine a double.” Pepper popped up behind Gamora, grinning wide and wearing what looked like a flight-suit, which she peeling off once inside to reveal an elegant dress.

“And leave the rest of the bottle to me.” Against expectations, even Jessica was there. “I’ll need it to deal with you bunch of weird fucks.”

“Here’s to weird fucks!” Darcy was already halfway drunk. 

Nat grinned.

***

Two hours later, they were nicely sloshed (everyone except Sif and Gamora, anyway), and the music was louder and more energetic. Darcy, Sif and Pepper were dancing with most of the SHIELD ladies, while Jessica and Gamora chatted quietly, apparently agreeing that Earth humans were strange creatures. There was chocolate and glitter and the alcohol was excellent, but there was still something missing…

“I hate to say this, because I was the one who wanted a girls’ night, but we need guys to dance with. Someone other than just us should appreciate all this pretty.” Natasha suspected she’d had rather more to drink than she’d planned, but was still sure of her ability to take out an enemy without breaking a sweat. “Hey Hill, didn’t we say eye candy as well as regular?”

“Yeah...but we can’t. We can’t let loose where people might recognize us, you know that.” Maria seemed genuinely sorry about it. 

“I brought something that can help.” Sif appeared between them, apparently done with dancing for the moment. “Jane told me how being known and celebrated is a problem here, not an advantage. So I brought-”

“Party favors!” The entire dancing group had gravitated towards the talkers, and Darcy brandished a handful of colorful bracelets, shaking them so the charms in them- were they shells?- rattled. Sif rolled her eyes.

“As my over-enthusiastic friend says, we have been favored with magical tokens to disguise our appearance.” Sif took one bracelet and snapped it on Darcy’s wrist. As soon as it closed, Darcy’s face shimmered, and _changed_. She was taller, for one, and much, much blonder. 

“ _That-_ Simmons reached for a bracelet, her eyes round as saucers, “Can we keep them?”

:”They are only good for one evening. The Allfather wouldn’t allow more than this on Midgard.” 

Natasha recognized the magical shimmer, even if the others didn’t. As they all turned into tall, blonde (or blonder) statuesque Scandinavians, she whispered to Sif “This _is_ Loki’s magic, right?”

“One of his tricks. But the Allfather probably taught it to him.”

Nat was too pleased with this development to care or ask more questions. 

“Ladies- let’s hit the club. Main area, this time.”

***

None of them ever told the men in their lives exactly what happened during the rest of the evening which later became known as Attack of the Valkyries. All they would say was that nobody had suffered significant injuries, there had been no attacks, and a good time was had by all.

Gamora and Jessica didn’t really need to dodge questions, because nobody asked them. The SHIELD men knew better than to ask, after the first time they were brushed off with ‘that’s need-to-know info, and you _don’t._

Thor teased Sif for weeks, because he didn’t dare tease Jane or Darcy, but other than an arch look, she gave nothing away. 

And Natasha- she only smiled, and walked away from the Avengers in the kitchen, hounding her with questions. She was more relaxed than she’d been in months, and wanted the feeling to last, until the next crisis at least. 

“But Nat-”

“Let it go, Tony. You wouldn’t get it anyway.”

 


End file.
